SSB: Playtime's over
Hello my name is Mark. I-I can't even speak right now... All my family asks is why I'm so upset. Since I can hardly breathe let alone talk, I figured I'd share my story with everyone this way. Please pay attention. Now to start off, let me state my history with Smash Brothers. I played the first game when I was about 14 years old. I played with my little sister Rena, since I was (Like I said) 14 and she was 7. I would always beat her, but we would always have the best of times. That is, until our parents separated and she went to live in Vermont with my father whilst I stayed in New York with my mom. She got the N64 whilst I got our huge box of toys. Us being close as we were, this crushed us. I felt the pain even more when she got killed in a car crash on the way up to my father's apartment. I hated my father for not being more careful and at the time was fucking pissed. He survived the crash unscathed. About a month later my father somehow managed to salvage the wreckage and retrieve my sisters N64 and Smash Bros. cartridge. Her system had a few dents and the game's label was torn off. I paid no mind to this at the time I just wanted to take it as quickly as I could and get him out of my face. I put the system in my box of old toys, locked it up and threw it in my attic, not wanting to bring the old memories back. A year passed when I finally had started to get over the loss and I bought the newest Smash Bros game. Now all was fine for a while until the date 11/1/14 came around. This was....The same date my sister died a year prior. I put the game in my 3DS and booted it up as usual and played the regular smash mode. It was fine and good for about an hour. That was until I selected my Mii to fight with. I had only made one Mii but another had apparently showed up out of nowhere. It was named... Rena. the Mii had short black hair and she was a brawler, dressed up in the default attire. "W-what!? How the fuck did......?" I thought this to myself. My hands started to tremble and my face was getting hot. I was holding back tears. I pressed on though and tried to ignore this as I thought my mind was playing a trick on me. I selected Little Mac and fought in the Boxing ring stage, or I thought I did. Instead I was taken to the Jungle Japes stage, and I was fighting Rena. My heart raced so fast that it was getting difficult to even just draw saliva to un-dry my mouth. She was easy to defeat but, after I did the game started to load. The screen came up, as if I had gotten an achievement, but instead all it said was "I miss you brother, I know you've been missing me," and went back to the character select screen. I almost dropped my 3DS. Face getting redder and tears starting to fall, I still pressed on, wanting to figure out what exactly was going on. I tried to fight Little Mac once more and got the same result, but the message was different. It read "I love you brother, wanna play for real?!" I repeated this process multiple times, but to spare everyone's valuable time, the messages read "Nice match Mark!" "I love that I can play with you again!", then I think "She" (if she was really even there at all) realized what was going on when these messages started to show up, "Im having a really fun time with you bro! But why do you look so sad?" "We can take a break, why are you crying?". The final match I played before I threw my 3DS across the room and went to go curl up into a bitchball, read "Bro, please stop crying........we're having fun like old times," then the next message loaded up and read "Do you need a hug? I would be more than happy to give you a hug....." At this point I lost it. I chucked my 3DS at a wall and locked myself in the attic, putting my face in my hands and crying over the old toy box. All of a sudden, it unlocked and I saw the old N64 game. I don't know what compelled me to, but I took the game out and set up the N64. It was like I was being... guided by someone and forced to play. It was like I was on auto mode. After beating Master Hand and going through the credits, I finished up and started to cry more when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I thought It was just my mom at first but she worked a 6 hour shift and she left two hours ago. On top of that, I had heard no doors open. I looked up and fell out of my chair, and bolted to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed catching my breath and grabbing my baseball bat out of my closet. When I sat back down I wiped the sweat and tears from my eyes, only to see my...sister sitting beside me, sitting crisscross and hugging me. "I told you I would give you a hug. I love you Mark, but stop holding on to our old memories. I'm always with you. I think you should sell those old toys and games now Bro, leave them as just...a memory." I was about to try and choke out some words but she kissed me on the cheek and said one more sentence before fading away. "I love you brother, but playtime is over now.....goodbye." I hope you liked this pasta! tell me what I should change, and please be nice about it! -Contrast128 Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Sad Category:Sadness